plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beghouled
Beghouled is a Plants vs. Zombies-themed mini-game version of Bejeweled, another game in the PopCap lineup. The objective is to swap one plant for an adjacent plant, forming a horizontal or vertical chain of three or more, until 75 chains have been completed. Each successful chain will award the player with sun, which can be used to upgrade plants, fill in the craters, and move the plants into new positions. It is a night level, presumably to ensure that sun can only be collected by making chains, but also because there are mushrooms too. If the player makes a longer chain, they get extra sun. Icons Beghouled PC.png|PC icon Beghouled iPad.png|iPad icon Beghouled Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Beghouled DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Beghouled ios.png|iPhone/Android icon Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Zombie Yeti (if already encountered, very rare) Plants The player cannot control where plants will show up, and only these plants appear: *Puff-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Starfruit *Repeater (upgrade of Peashooter) costs 1000 sun *Fume-shroom (upgrade of Puff-shroom) costs 500 sun *Tall-nut (upgrade of Wall-nut) costs 250 sun If a plant is eaten, a crater will appear in its place (identical to Doom-shroom craters). Plants cannot fill craters. Spending 200 sun will fill it in and allow re-planting. Strategies thumb|right|300px|A Video of gameplay of Beghouled. The lawn is already covered in plants when the mini-game begins, with a lone empty column at the zombies' point of entry. The plants cannot be dug up. While it is night, there are no graves. The player starts out with basic plants, but can purchase upgrades, replacing Peashooters, Wall-nuts, and Puff-shrooms with Repeaters, Tall-nuts, and Fume-shrooms, respectively. If they purchase all of the upgrades in a single game, the player will get the Diamond Beghouler achievement in some versions. Sun is gained by making plant matches. Three plants of the same kind in a straight line (vertically and horizontally, not diagonally) yields 25 sun, four yields 50 sun, and five yields 100 sun. Multiple matches with one flip gives more sun for addition flips, like how in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 multiple ricochets with one Wall-nut give more coins. Note that as there are no lawn mowers and there is also no garden rake, if a single zombie gets past all of the player's plants, they will lose. Matching Puff-shrooms/Fume-shrooms, Wall-nuts/Tall-nuts, and Magnet-shrooms towards the back of the lawn will ensure their use and maintain somewhat of a last defense. It is best to upgrade the Puff-shrooms to Fume-shrooms and the Peashooters to Repeaters before you upgrade the Wall-nuts to Tall-nuts because Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts can drop anywhere and aren't usually right in front. Gallery IMG_2136_crater.png|Craters IMG_2135_Not_all_available_plants_are_necessarily_on_the_lawn.png PvZ_Beghouled.jpg|Beghouled: Just survived. Zombie_Yeti_Beghouled.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Beghouled Beghouled.JPG|By Someone456 beghouled1.png|Just starting in Beghouled beghouled2.png|Upgraded my Wall-nuts to Tall-nuts Beghouled PowerStar856190.png|By PowerStar856190 File:Jackninja5'sBeghouled.png|By Jackninja5 Trivia *The maximum number of plants the player can match is seven. *Beghouled, Beghouled Twist and Heat Wave are the only mini-games where the player can move plants around. *If there are groups of plants that the player can match but they failed to notice, the game will show them which plants to match after a few seconds. **In Bejeweled, a feature also exists as a button labeled "hint". ***Unlike in Bejeweled, however, the use of the "hint" does not affect the player's total matches. *In the Xbox Live Arcade version of Plants vs. Zombies, the icon shows a day level. *The game's name, Beghouled, is a portmanteau on the popular PopCap game, Bejeweled and the word "Ghoul". *Unlike Bejeweled, the player does not have a manual Hint button, the player can lose a gem (plant) and if there is no possible moves, the player can shuffle the plants (in fact, if the player waits, the shuffle is automatic in this case). In Bejeweled, the player has a hint button, the player cannot lose a gem, the player cannot shuffle the gems, and the game ends if there is no possible moves. *The six plants are all different colors. In Bejeweled, the gems are all different colors. *In the iOS version of Beghouled, the Repeater's sun cost of 1000 sun instead shows 1k (possibly due to space constraints of showing four digits in the sun cost for a plant). Also, when viewing the Almanac for the cost of Repeater, Fume-shroom and Tall-nut (the upgrades) in Beghouled and its sequel, it shows 1k/1000, 500 and 250 sun respectively when it is usually 200, 75 and 125. *The iPad and Xbox Live Arcade icon for this mini-game show Peashooters with the back leaves of Repeaters. *This, along with Beghouled Twist, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, Column Like You See E'm, Pogo Party, and Doctor Zomboss's Revenge are the only mini-games that already have plants on the screen at the start. See also *Beghouled Twist Category:Mini-games Category:Night Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Night Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies